En esta vida o en la otra
by Julietoughcookie
Summary: En un universo apocalíptico, Tomoyo es la líder de un grupo de refugiados que luchan por sobrevivir. Junto a Sakura y Syaoran deberán descifrar el mensaje de una transmisión para mantenerse a salvo, pero ¿Aún existe un lugar seguro? Su mundo es asechado por extrañas sombras, que según los rumores devoran humanos.
1. Chapter 1

En esta vida o en la otra

No había tiempo que perder, se habían rezagado demasiado y Tomoyo lo sabía, debieron de haber partido hace más de 40 minutos, pero la necedad de Chiharu por esperar a su ahora esposo, había sido un obstáculo en completar la misión y un peligro para la seguridad de todos, incluso de ella misma y del equipo de líderes.

No es que consideraba que había personas más valiosas que otras dentro de la movilización, pero lo que sí era un hecho es que, de desvanecerse algunas figuras, el grupo perdería fortaleza, con una gran posibilidad de que los más vulnerables perecieran.

Aún recordaba con claridad los primeros meses de la primera fase. La manera en que el mundo enloqueció cuando se encontraron los primeros indicios de estas aterradoras criaturas y cómo todos pensaron que la amenaza sería contenida, creyendo que estaban los suficientemente lejos para que les afectara.

Después en la segunda fase, cuando las noticias de los primeros casos comenzaron a escucharse cada vez más cerca. El terror fue otro enemigo que poco a poco comenzó a expandirse, las familias se dividieron, cada hombre, mujer y niño estuvo sólo por unos meses. La civilización retornó a aquella etapa de oscurantismo y cada uno se valía por sus propios medios para sobrevivir.

Los saqueos y violencia se dispararon de un día para otro. Se podría decir, con seguridad que durante la segunda fase perecieron más a manos de humanos, que de esta nueva especie.

Nadie los conocía, nadie los había visto con sus propios ojos, y sin embargo llegaban a nuestros oídos historias extraordinarias, plagadas de pánico y ficción. Narraciones de personas siendo devorados por extraños seres con silueta humana, una especie de sombras grises, con largas y afiladas garras, mandíbulas cubiertas de sangre, y con sólo humo en donde deberían de estar los ojos. Anécdotas de supervivencia tan escalofriantes que cuando se presentó el primer caso en la ciudad, donde habitaba con su familia, su padre no lo dudó dos veces antes de comenzar a realizar preparativos para protegerlos, y lo hizo hasta su último suspiro.

Nuevamente la imprudencia de su hermana generó un triste desenlace durante ese episodio de su vida. Pero no era el momento de perderse en aquel recuerdo. Ya resultaba excesivamente peligroso permanecer tanto tiempo en este campamento improvisado.

Tomoyo miró su reloj y con voz firme exclamó al grupo

-Vámonos-

Su ahora nueva familia estaba integrada por 54 personas, entre ellas estaban amigos de vida, familia sanguínea, conocidos y rescatados durante los continuos trayectos. La persona más grande era su madre, de quien ya sólo quedaba una mirada rota y una triste sonrisa, la pérdida del padre de Tomoyo fue demasiado para ella.

Estaba ayudando a los más jóvenes a terminar de montar varias maletas en el contenedor de provisiones cuando su hermana se acercó corriendo.

-No podemos irnos aún, Yamasaki no ha vuelto- exclamó con clara furia y pánico en su voz.

Sin siquiera mirarla y con la voz relajada Tomoyo respondió – Ya no es mi problema.-

Sintió el fuerte jalón en el hombro, lo que generó que girara hacia quedar de frente a Chiharu. Podía leer el miedo en su mirada, sus manos temblaban y las lágrimas comenzaban a luchar por desbordarse de sus ojos.

-Claro que es tu problema- gritó mientras se acercaba amenazadoramente hacia Tomoyo. Todos en el campamento detuvieron sus actividades para mirar lo que sucedía. Yue se aproximó con la intención de retener a Chiharu en un intento por evitar que la situación escalara, pero Tomoyo levantó la palma hacia él para que se mantuviera al margen.

-Yamasaki desobedeció una orden directa de no realizar esa excursión- La voz de Tomoyo permanecía tranquila, pero hablaba con la autoridad que la convirtió en la líder del grupo. -Tomó provisiones y combustible necesario para nuestra supervivencia. - señalando los lugares vacíos de la unidad de suministros y continuó diciendo con enfado

-Sus acciones imprudentes y de los otros 3 que lo acompañaron, han puesto en peligro a nuestra familia. - Chiharu pudo reconocer un tono lleno de resentimiento en la voz de Tomoyo, por lo que no se rendiría tan fácil, esperaría a Yamasaki, él le prometió que volvería y si no se aferraba a eso, se perdería como su madre. Tomoyo lo sabía, por eso había decidido esperar ya casi 1 hora, por si el bastardo de su cuñado había logrado sobrevivir.

\- El también es parte de la familia- Chiharu alzó la voz mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a rodar por sus mejillas -Te crees la líder de este grupo, ¡pero la realidad es que te tomas atribuciones que no te mereces! - gritó con rabia hacia Tomoyo.

El silencio reinó en la escena, sólo a lo lejos se podía escuchar el correr del viendo, surcando las calles desiertas. Hacía mucho que las aves habían desaparecido, de lo contrario a esa hora de la madrugada ya habrían comenzado su cántico

-Dime algo Chiharu- comenzó a decir Tomoyo con un tono de voz hostil -En esta hora que estuvimos esperando a Yamasaki, ¿Escuchaste alguna queja? ¿Acaso alguien manifestó su inconformidad por esperar a un grupo de 3?- La cara de Chiharu reflejó perplejidad. Era cierto, en todo ese tiempo no escuchó ni un solo comentario de la hora de partir o el retraso que ya llevaban.

-¿Tienes una idea de la razón?- preguntó Tomoyo con un claro sarcasmo en su tono, mientras la idea penetraba en la mente de Chiharu como una aguja en su ego herido, trayendo consigo un pensamiento de entendimiento.

-Exacto, yo no pedí tener a mi cargo la responsabilidad de la vida de tantas personas, y sin embargo son mis decisiones las que nos han mantenido con vida. En todo este tiempo nadie cuestionó mi decisión de esperar, porque confían en mi- Posando sus manos sobre los hombros de Chiharu, tratando de inyectarle un poco de entendimiento e intentando generar empatía con su hermana, continuó diciendo- Estas personas son ahora nuestra familia, y permaneciendo aquí más tiempo lo único que logramos es arriesgarnos. - Poniendo aún más énfasis en su voz continuó – Así que vámonos, a menos que quieras permanecer aquí y esperarlo.

El escalofrío que recorrió la espalda de Chiharu fue bastante obvio para todos, sin embargo, con un hilo de voz, le devolvió a Tomoyo una mirada cargada de odio y resentimiento mientras vociferaba

-Tú nos odias, y me envidias porque yo tengo a Yamasaki y tu perdiste a Eriol. -

La afirmación de Chiharu nubló su mente por una fracción de segundo, por lo que no supo en qué momento Sonomi se había aproximado hasta ellas, para propinarle una fuerte bofetada, que había hecho voltear la mejilla de Chiharu. Su madre pocas veces intervenía y no esperaba que saliera en defensa de Tomoyo. Naoko se aproximo hasta Chiharu y moviendo la cabeza en una señal de que se detuviera, condujo a Chiharu a uno de los autobuses que usaban para transportar a los más vulnerables del grupo.

Tomoyo la siguió con la mirada, pero volvió la cabeza hacia su madre cuando Sonomi colocó la palma sobre su hombro, asintió con la cabeza y se alejó con Yue hacia otro de los autobuses.

Sakura se acercó con preocupación en los ojos, al igual que Tomoyo ella también compartió el dolor de no saber si Shaoran volvería con vida cuando se separaron. Pero a diferencia de Eriol, Shaoran logró alcanzarlas unas semanas después. Cuando esto sucedió, el corazón de Tomoyo le decía todos los días que se reencontraría con Eriol, y durante varios meses se aferró a esa idea. Pero hacía mucho que Tomoyo había abandonado la esperanza de que Eriol aún viviera. El escenario de la última vez que estuvieron juntos no era el más prometedor y resultaba menos doloroso dejarlo ir que continuar aferrándose al amor de su vida. Así que se dedicó día y noche en mantener a su gran familia segura.

-Estoy bien Sakura, es hora de irnos. -

-Sabes Tomoyo, estoy segura de que Eriol está…- pero fue interrumpida por la voz de Yue.

-Es hora de irnos- mencionó con molestia. No era un secreto los sentimientos que Yue había ido desarrollando por Tomoyo. Al principio observaba como las lagunas amatistas de Tomoyo se derretían al escucharlo nombrar, pero poco a poco una coraza los fue recubriendo. Esperaba ser él, quien pudiera devolverle aquel brillo amatista, pero no sería posible a no ser que su mejor amiga dejara de mencionar el nombre de ese hombre a cada instante.

-Sakura dirige el tercer autobús con Shaoran- ordenó con la voz fría que lo caracterizaba. -Yukito tomará el primero, Tomoyo tú toma el segundo. Yo llevaré el contenedor de víveres y Touya cerrará en la retaguardia. - Y penetrando a Sakura con la mirada, añadió

\- Andando. -

Sakura hizo la clásica mueca de desagrado y se alejó en dirección al tercer autobús, donde ya la esperaba Shaoran. Aquella breve interacción causó gracia a Tomoyo, siempre era lo mismo con esos dos, pero sin ellos a su lado hacía mucho se habría dado por vencida.

Sintió la mano de Yue revolviendo sus cabellos y brindándole una cálida sonrisa, que sólo ella conocía. Tomoyo asintió con la cabeza dándole a entender que estaba bien y siguió la orden. Sabía que todos tenían un rol que cumplir dentro del grupo, por lo que, a pesar de ser la líder, no cuestionaba las órdenes de los encargados de sus áreas. Y Yue se encargaba de asignar los vehículos y programar la ruta a seguir.

Subió a su unidad, en espera de la señal de Yukito para comenzar a moverse, siempre viajaban uno tras otro, haciendo sonar el claxon con su respectivo código: un toque para indicar el inicio del trayecto, dos para confirmar y tres para informar algún problema.

Naoko condujo a Chiharu a la unidad de Yukito, sabiendo que su aura tranquila sería capaz de reconfortarla. Se acomodaron al fondo del autobús, mientras Sonomi ocupaba un par de asientos adelante. Lo suficientemente cerca para intentar reconfortarla una vez que se pusieran en movimiento, pero a una distancia prudente para dejar que se desahogara.

En cuanto se escucharon los sonidos de confirmación y los autobuses comenzaron a moverse los hipidos de Chiharu se hicieron continuos y las lágrimas que se había esforzado por atrapar, comenzaron a fluir libremente. Rika, su mejor amiga de toda la vida, la acogió en sus brazos y le dijo:

-Chiharu, es hora de que sepas algo-

Mientras, algunos kilómetros detrás de la excursión, un remolino de polvo y sombras comenzaba a generarse.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Rika levantó la mirada, buscando la autorización de Sonomi para comenzar con la historia, tal vez se había adelantado y debió de haber solicitado su permiso antes de abrir la boca. Incluso debió consultarlo primero con Tomoyo, ya que era un tema sumamente delicado por todo lo que conllevaba. Pero ya había dado el primer paso, y aunque Chiharu continuaba derramando lágrimas, y dando continuos hipidos, tenía toda su atención, necesitaba distraerse del hecho de que tal vez nunca más volviera a ver a Yamasaki.

Los ojos de Sonomi se encontraron con la mirada de Rika y dando un ligero asentimiento, se movió de lugar, acercándose a Chiharu. Rika dio una profunda respiración, rezando por que su pequeño momento de valentía no desatara demasiados problemas para el grupo. Miró hacia el frente, buscando el respaldo de Yukito, sabía que él estaba al tanto de lo que se desarrollaba al fondo del autobús y siempre estuvo a favor de que Chiharu conociera la verdad, pero había ciertas órdenes de Tomoyo que no se cuestionaban, y el no contarle esta parte de la historia a Chiharu era una de ellas.

Exhaló con pesar y procedió a comenzar la historia.

\- Chiharu, ¿recuerdas aquel día cuando escapamos de la fábrica que se había improvisado como refugio?- preguntó Rika, esperando su asentimiento de. - Bueno, no era sólo un punto que encontramos al azar, en realidad se trataba de un campamento de operaciones militares. Eriol fue contactado para llegar a ese lugar - Sonomi pudo ver la sorpresa en la cara de su hija y como poco a poco una idea comenzaba a rondar por su mente.

Rika puso una mano frente al rostro de Chiharu para detener el hilo de pensamientos que se generaban en su mente, porque no estaban ni cerca de imaginar de lo que realmente había sucedido.

\- No saltes tan rápido a sacar conclusiones, primero escucha la historia completa.- La voz de Rika continuaba serena, intentaba inyectar un tono tranquilizador, ya que no iba a ser un trago fácil de digerir. - Aún no sabemos como es que Eriol fue contactado, ni la razón por la que decidió confiar en que ese lugar era la opción correcta. Lo único que conocemos es lo que sucedió días después de que llegamos.-

La ciudad donde habían decido detenerse a descansar, poco a poco iba quedándose atrás. El movimiento del autobús era continúo y la música que normalmente acompañaba a Yukito en los viajes, esta vez se mantenía en silencio.

\- Se nos ofreció refugio, comida y artículos para el aseo, pero nada de esto de manera desinteresada. Necesitaban al mejor analista y programador de software que aún quedara con vida, y fue ahí donde entra el papel de Eriol. A cambio de eso, nos ofrecieron seguridad y un lugar donde permanecer mientras se descubría que eran estos seres y como se podían frenar. Pero había otra condición-

La voz de Rika tomó un tono más grave y su mirada se ensombreció ligeramente antes de continuar

– Sin excepción alguna, todos al entrar al campamento eran inyectados con supuestos anticuerpos y revisados para analizar las condiciones de cada organismo. Tú fuiste una de las 2 selecciones que hicieron, para comenzar un tratamiento que estaban desarrollando con el objetivo de crear una mutación en el sistema inmunológico, pero Tomoyo no lo permitió y se ofreció a cooperar con ellos en tu lugar. -

Chiharu abrió los ojos ante aquella revelación. Recordaba que en los tres meses que estuvieron ahí, muy pocas veces veía a Tomoyo, y cuando lo hacía ella se notaba sumamente cansada, con grandes ojeras bajo los ojos y más pálida de lo que habitualmente era.

\- Tomoyo no estaba ni cerca de tener lo que sea que vieron en tu sangre, pero debido a su insistencia, y aprovechando el ofrecimiento de cooperar, decidieron tomarle la palabra.- Chiharu sintió un pequeño espasmo en el corazón. Sintió como si el cristal frente a ella, comenzara a desempañarse lentamente. No fue capaz de moverse, pero con la mirada, pidió a Rika que continuara.

\- Nadie, ni siquiera Eriol supo sobre el trato que había hecho con el personal del laboratorio, hasta que el tratamiento ya estaba avanzando. Fue ahí dónde comenzó todo, fue la primera vez en la que Eriol dejó de confiar en Yamasaki, ya que él fue otro de los seleccionados, pero sólo necesitaban a una persona. Yamasaki pudo haberse ofrecido en tu lugar, pero no lo hizo.-

Chiharu fue uniendo puntos poco a poco, aquellas miradas despectivas que Tomoyo lanzaba siempre que Yamasaki estaba cerca, los comentarios mordaces que Yue continuamente dirigía hacia él. La mirada de decepción en los ojos de su madre. Todo porque él no se ofreció en su lugar.

\- El día del ataque, junto después de que las explosiones derrumbaron la torre, los escombros dividieron al grupo. Shaora, Eriol y Nakuru quedaron atrapados en la artillería. Tomoyo intentó mover algunos escombros para que ellos pudieran pasar, pero las sombras ya estaban demasiado cerca. Justo en ese momento, hubo otra explosión y uno de los tubos te golpeó la cabeza ¿Recuerdas?- Chiharu dirigió su mano al lugar donde aún tenía la pequeña cicatriz de aquel incidente.

Ante aquel movimiento de confirmación, Rika apretó un poco las manos y con una mirada llena de resentimiento, le contó toda la verdad – Yamasaki estaba contigo, pero cuando te desmayaste, él simplemente te dejó y salió corriendo.-

El cristal frente a Chiharu no sólo se desempañó, sino que se quebró por completo. Pensar que el amor de su vida, el hombre con quien había decidido compartir su existencia, quien múltiples veces le juró la amaba más que a su vida y en quien ciegamente confió para protegerla, la había abandonado de esa forma. Fue un dolor solo comparable con la muerte de su padre.

Sin embargo una nueva duda se formaba en su mente, un pregunta lógica, de la que comenzaba a deducir la respuesta. - Pero entonces, ¿Cómo fue que salí de ahí?-

Los señal de alerta se percibió a lo lejos, y la voz de Touya se escuchó en el altavoz del autobús.

– Prepárense, parece que tendremos compañía-


End file.
